


Kidnapped by the pack

by JustAnMentalIdiot



Category: the pack - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnMentalIdiot/pseuds/JustAnMentalIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao3 version</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped by the pack

Elle POV  
I groaned I hate Monday's , well I hate all days , school sucks and life sucks my dad left and my mom died when I was younger she gave me a necklace that has a purple stone in the middle I don't know why but I always wear it anyways so that just leaves me living on my own...  
I get ready and hurry out I'm gonna be late who cares all the teachers are pricks anyways... I pull out my phone and listen to Stressed out by tøp (I'm srsly obsessed with them XD back to the story) It's one thing to listen to them it's a whole other topic relating to them and the lyrics.

I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,

I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think.

My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.

Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're - I get interrupted by a hand covering my face as my phone falls "IM OKAY WITH YOU TAKING ME BUT NO ONE FUCKING MESSES WITH MY GODDAM PHONE!!" I scream I break away from there grip well turns out wattpads becoming irl I run I see another 5 chasing me I run I think I'm safe... I spoke to soon "LEMME GO YOU FUCKING IDIOTS" I scream they throw my into a van they drive for an hour or 2 I fall asleep so who knows.....

This is my first book so for the 1 person who reads my things give me feedback/Ideas 

I'm srsly obsessed with tøp it's not healthy!!!!! Help and Hasley and Tove Lo and Zella something this is too long XD

Oh look 11pm better sleep Bai  
-A messed up dark thoughted girl  
2  
I'm bored and I have 20 mins till 11 pm soo >:) That face doesn't work XD

Elle POV  
I wake up In a cold dark room with a window also bold is me doin a POV or note and this is her / there thoughts k we good on that? these must be the WORST kidnappers ever :P like srsly uh oh I hear people a loud Aussie is shouting at someone "DUDE WTF I WASNT OKAY WITH THIS I THOUGHT WE WERE JUST GONNA DO A PRANK DUDE" Shouted the Aussie wait I know that voice! Ugh I need to esca- when ever I type wow it corrects to stove wtf wow you never leave a window open dude like are you idiots I bolted out the window only to be spotted by Wait! Vikk! "DUDES SHES RUNNING!" He shouted all of a sudden I feel someone catch up up to me WTF I got like 2 blocks away I keep running then I somehow end back up in that darn room the pack staring at me "1 how the fudge did you catch up to me and bring me back 2 Y'ALL ARE FUCKING IDIOTS EVERY SINGLE ONE MITCHELL VIKK LACHLAN ROB JEROME AND VIKK ALL OF Y-" I scream but I get cut off by a idek what "Number 1 you will obey and not escape Number 2 we all have abilities " I heard a Mitch say "If you try that stunt again there will be punishments..."  
"Fine Dickhead" I mumble  
"What did you say ?!?" He roars  
"Nothing" I mumble  
"I didn't hear nothing"He responded  
"Yes you did" I mumble again  
"Boys get the chair and rope" I hear Mitch shout  
"WHA-" I scream  
I feel pain pain pain not just pain pain like OMFG IMA DIE pain but I wasn't gonna die  
LE TIMESKIP OF 10 HOURS  
I wake up and see Lachlan "what do yo-" I was interrupted by Lachlan talking "So you know who we are?" "Yea I used to watch all your vids not anymore" I reply "Look I didn't want to , Mitch made us do it ..... I promise it will make sense Mitch wouldn't do it for no reason and if he did well I'll make sure you get out..... as long as you behave.... I don't want you to get hurt okay? Deal? " Lachlan whispered.  
"Okay fine" I mumble this doesn't make any sense...

Suddenly I feel different I don't know how I just do I look at the door and I see....

MUHAHAHHAH For the 1 person who reads this CHAPTER 3 COMING TOMORROW A FEW HOURS EARLIER THAN I POSTED THIS I promise atleast 9pm aest work it out with time converter okay cya Bai  
-Just a mental person  
3  
Elle POV. 

I see a blazing inferno that but it looked not like normal fire but something else ..... before someone blind folds me ........ right now. What I thought was a few hours was a few minutes the blind fold taken of by someone "lemme guess you're a fan right?" I heard Mitch say "was" I reply why do they even want me I'm just a idiot girl the Pack were infront of her "why do you barstards want me?" I mumble whispered really quietly "Repeat that " Mitch said with annoyance in his voice " Cmon there has to be a reason " I say glaring at Lachlan 

"Look... We heard from someone that you have something we need..." Mitch mumbled

"No I do-" I got cut off by Mitch

"You do you just do-" He tries to calm me down

"NO I FREAKING DON'T" I Scream

"C'mon Atleast let her go upstairs" I heard Preston say 

"DUDE DID YOU NOT HEAR HER GODAMN SCREAM IM NOT LETTIN THAT U-" Mitch and Preston argued until

"Fine what's your name?" Mitch says with annoyance 

"Elle" I mumble

"Well Elle you can go upstairs but 1 more thing you do you're back here understand?"

"Okay" I bolt upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom "Darn no razors" I whisper to myself the one thing that I need I should of kept my blade with me self harm was my only darn escape...

"You really think we'd leave the razors in there are you crazy" I hear Rob say , so far only Lachlan Rob and Preston are the only people who haven't harmed me...I don't care what Lachlan says I'm still gonna try to escape again I look in the mirror your a purple eyed freak no one wants you I sat down in the hallway "you can sit on the sofa you know" I hear Lachlan "Ok. But I'm not siting there " I say the others are recording so it's only me and him "I have to record with the guys " I hear Lachlan mumble I'm going to run now I have to ...

 

There's a backdoor I lift the lock up and slip through the door I don't run but stay close to the house because of the Windows I get to the front and I run YOLO wow that sayings old ... I get to a tree and sit I see 2 people a guy and girl I shield my face they come up to me...

"You okay dude?" The guy says,

"Fine"I reply with no enthusiasm at all,

"No your not I can tell" The guy replies,

"What if I'm not " I mumble 

"You can come back with me and my girlfriend for awhile until you're okay..If you want" The guy says I look up at the guy omg Pete!

"Okay wait a second aren't you-"

"Yea I'm Pete that's my girlfriend-"

"Kara"

"Fan?"

"Yup"

 

LE TIMESKIP TILL THEY GET BACK

"Just so you know Nooch , Kenny , Landon and Choco are coming tomorrow.... okay?"

"K"

"So what happened "

"Long story short got kidnapped and I ran"

"By who?!?"

"Well umm ....." Shit I know he's friends with the pack 

"I know you know who they are just tell us I promise they'll pay"

"Ugh ok then ........The........Pac-"

"WTF ugh omg Kara we need to visit someone now!"

Oh shit he's bring m- 

Calm down they have abilitys we all do I can read mines and talk to people through thought I promise we aren't taking you back I know they wouldn't do it for no reason I'll find out why ...

Thank you 

Well I don't want to make a long chapter so 2 chapters in 1 day. Enjoy 

-What should I put next  
4  
I know it's not 9pm aest but I got bored so enjoy

Ooo new POV

Lachlan POV

I come down somethings not right "Guys...."

"Yea" Mitch replys 

"She's gone "

"I TOLD YOU SOMEONE SHOULD OF WATCHED HER" Mitch yelled "GET THE CAR !"

honestly I'm glad she left I think she's nice but she didn't do ANYTHING 

Mitch POV

I heard the words 

"She's gone" 

WHAT THE FUCK WE BETTER FIND HER 

"GET THE CAR"

We don't need a car but some of us don't have super sped like Mr Lachy the hedgehog who goes sonic speed we all have abilitys mines Strength Vikk has Mind sorta thing where he can here others thoughts Rob can control earth Preston can control Fire and Jerome can go invisible... I've gotten him to keep an eye on Lachlan and the girl or 'Elle' .....I got her after Jerome spyed on Nooch and AliA 

"We need the girl"

"I know we'll get her "

"As soon as we get her we'll be the most powerful "

We took her before they could Ali can get anyone to do anything he wants do we stay away from him unless you have someone who can block it out and he can only control 1 person at a time Nooch can morph but not into other people ..... We need her back ......

Elle POV

We got to a house where Choco Kenny Landon and Nooch share 

"Dudes this is Elle she got kidnapped by the Pack where's Kenny we need him now"

Pete why Kenny?

He can test people for abilitys and can cast spells the Pack wouldn't just take anyone so we need him to test you

Okay 

Omfg I'm scared 

Dude chill out 

Forgot you could read mines

"What you need?" Kenny said,

"I need you to test her"Pete told Kenny ,

"Okay, follow me" Kenny said to me,

*gulp* "Okay" I reply,

10 Mins later

"dudes" Kenny Yells,

" sooooo..." I say getting impatient,

"You have abilities with fire kinda like Preston , Strength and something else which I don't know what... I've never seen it before ....." Kenny said to me,

"Hey Atleast I know why I have purple eyes ......"

"Uh oh " I see people outside and 6 

"So umm who do I control it ?" I ask confused,

"Think about doing it and then you should" Kenny responded,

"MITCH IMMA BOUT TO BEAT YO ASS UP" I yell,

they bust in I walk up to Mitch as he's about to grab me I bolt across the room thanks cross country ...Mitch he corners me and I black out probs should have eaten before I tried to use fire...

Lachlan POV  
"I still don't know why you took her" I say to Mitch  
"Look I heard Ali and Nooch talking they wanted to kidnap her and become 'Powerful'..." Mitch says to me  
"Oh yea Ali's ability "  
Before we took her they didn't give in without a fight ....... We got her though ... I hear a noise she's up,

Elle POV

"Hey Lachlan have any food ?"

"Ye I'll grab some leftover Pizza for you " He says to me

"Thanks dud"

I try to turn use fire ... nope better eat

I gobble down the food in 5 seconds I'm tied the chair but they dun know about me fire as Lachlan Leaves I burn dat rope but Mitch walks in 

I make my fire stronger and bigger...

"Calm down I won't hurt you" Mitch reassures me,

He explained what Jerome saw 

"How can I trust you" I mumble 

"Want proof?" He's bluffing 

Well I trust him but just wanted to say that ....

"I see why Kenny called you OP"

"You haven't even seen it all"

I flip Mitch 

M:"Karmas a bitch"

"Yep"

??? POV

"Ali I promise I'll get her please don't kick me out again"

"You failed me" 

"Just wait I'll get her "

"Fine last chance " 

I grab my case and storm off they'll be sorry they kicked me out of The Pack .... all of them...

As much as I could do this for hours I'm not gonna make a long chapter cya 

-Potato  
5

 

??? POV

"You should of got her while you were there idiot!"

"The others would of found me out... and I don't think I could win a 1v like 5 or 6"

"FINE JUST GET HER BACK!"

"Yes sir"

"You can go now Nooch...."

Elle POV

"So .... What n-" I got interrupted 

There was a loud crash the glass was cracked 

"Hello old friends" Ali sneered 

We gang up on him it's a 2v7 until Ali used his mind powers so 3v6 ez me tried to use them on me but somehow they didn't work ... so Mitch Nooch and Ali vs Me and the rest of the pack no one wanted to hurt Mitch that was our downfall...

Jerome:"MITCH PLEASE SNAP OUTTA IT WE DONT WANT TO HURT YOU"

Mitch:"IM FINE"

Jerome:"THIS ISN-"

We were shocked Mitch knocked Jerome out cold I need to find Ali now. 

Ali:"Looking for me?"

He's behind me .... Shit 

I turn around and fire blast him 

"DONT MESS WITH FIRE BIATCH"idk how to make that look good but if you watch Smosh think of Anthony or Ian saying that 

"Little girl ... Little girl you do not scare me" Ali sneered 

"OH YOU WANNA GO?"I screamed 

I get mad. I throw him around pin him down burn him and punch him over and over until he finally blacks out the others got Mitch knocked out but I go downstairs I see them sleeping.

"Didn't expect that did you?" Nooch was standing there

"You'll pay!" I yelled

I tackle him punching and kicking..... I burn him over and over until he fought back I'm grabbing as much as I can and getting out I took everyone out and fled from the house knocking on a door.. They didn't follow.

"Heyy can I come in?" I said Pete saw me holding all the pack who were sleeping.

"WTF HAPPENED" he screamed as he let us in.

"Nooch and Ali"

"Oh"Pete and me finally found somewhere to put the guys down,

"By the way Landons staying for a while "

"Okay"

That's all not great but I blame writers block :/

-I had a crap day but for some reason feel happier than normal wtf  
6  
Preston POV

Morning after

I wake up not knowing what happened all I remember was A crash and some fighting before I blacked out some of the others wake up and we all blacked out wait did they take Elle?  
Lachlan POV

I woke up when Elle and the others did we asked her what happened as she explained

"So what now ? we can't go back."Mitch asked

"We should stay here until we have an idea of what to do" Elle said

"Yea but we don't want Kara , Landon and Pete in danger" Jerome said

Coming from the guy who helped beat Elle

"they'll be fine we can take them down" Preston said 

"Like last time?" I replied 

These dudes are more powerful than we thought

"speaking of Last time why didn't Elle fall asleep?" Vikk asked

"I don't know" Elle replied

"hey what we talking 'bout" Landon said while walking in 

"long story" we all said

"and also who's that?"he points at Elle  
Uh oh.... Snap!  
"Umm" I stutter  
"A friend" Preston quickly replies  
He doesn't buy it at all

"ummm okay then" he sounded suspicious  
Le time skip  
I look at Elle she looks so cute I have a crush on her but I don't think she likes me at all ...

Elle POV  
I see Lachlan staring at me I walk up to him  
"Hello?"  
"oh umm..." I see him blush 

I've always had a crush on Lachlan even when I got kidnapped he's to innocent I couldn't get mad but I never really liked Mitch or Jerome just something off 'bout them.

Landon POV  
I see Elle I don't think she's a 'Friend' but I'll find out soon...

??? POV

"I'm glad you joined us as soon as we get what we need you get her okay?"  
"Ok" I respond  
It's too late to turn back now...  
Heyy *finishes chapter internet goes down* NOOOOO it's not great BUT IT WILL GET BETTER  
-I Don't know what to put  
7  
Elle POV

I wake up no ones here 

"HELLO?" I yell

"Hello" smirked Landon

"Hand yourself over or there dead"  
he showed video footage of them the pack and Brandon and Kara all there 

"Fine then as long as they get out"

Time skip 

 

"you've done well Landon" Ali smiled it was an evil smile  
"Just let them go!" I screamed  
"oh little girl.... Of course I'm not" Ali smirked  
Oh hell no!  
I hold him by the neck  
"You'll let them go unharmed do you understand?!" I whisper scream  
"Lan-" Ali mutters  
I knock him out,

Landon tries to fireball me but I feel pain on my head I see Nooch and then I blackout ...

Lachlan POV

I see Elle getting knocked out it hurts to see someone you love getting harmed "please be okay " I whisper...

Kenny POV

I can't believe they fell for that she has much more than she knows ... The truth is we're jealous me Choco , Landon , Ali , Nooch and Bradon (Not Pete but Thecampingrusher) they have millions of people watching there vids so we decided to get rid of them... The truth Elle has a lot more than she knows they all do there's only 1 other who knows that ... Seto 

Elle POV 

I wake up not with the others but near Ali and WAIT CHOCO BRADON AND THE OTHERS  
"What you gonna do now?" I mutter  
They give me gifts hell no I'm not dumb  
"I'm not dumb ..." I mutter again  
Wait a second this is my Chance  
"Hmmm I suppose I could help" I smile  
"Excellent" smiled Ali.

Lachlan POV

I see people outside the cell wait  
"Elle?"

Short I know but if I add more probably wouldn't make sense:P  
-I have a speech but I'm just gonna yolo it  
8  
Lachlan POV

I knew she didn't like us well atleast me... 

Flashback 

"GET OUT OF YOUR DREAM WORLD AND GET A REAL JOB!"

"THIS IS MY REAL JOB YOUTUBE IS MY LIFE MY DREAM MY JOB AND MY PASSION YOU CANT CHANGE THAT DAD"

"IF YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN YOU'LL BE IN REAL TROUBLE YOU HEAR ME !"

Flashback over

Maybe dad was right I'm an idiot that no one loves just a worthless piece of shit.

"Lachlan I'm not with them I'm going to knock em out k?" Whispers Elle

"Okay" I whisper 

Elle POV

I sneak up behind Nooch who's guarding right now and I hit hit hard over the head and knock him out..

I unlock the door and unchain everyone 

"Let's go" I whisper 

We sneak out the backdoor and go to well no where we just run 

"Wait I know we're we can go"I say

"Where" Mitch replies 

"My old friends place she had a big house so that should be okay for a while or at least until we get a new place"

Timeskip 

"Woah! this place is big" Preston says in awe 

"I know right" I say

I knock on the door 

"Hey Luna!" I smile

"OMG ELLE WHERE WERE YOU I GOT SO WORRIED!"Luna screamed 

"Long story but can me and my friends stay here for awhile" I ask

"sure who are your frie- OMG THE PACK" she screams again she has some problems...

"sorry I promise I'm not 'one of those' fangirls"

Lu:"Okay there are 5 spare double bed bedrooms so one of you need to sleep together"

"Or I could sleep on the cou-"

"No you can go with me unless you-" Lachlan offers 

"No I'm okay with it" I reply

"#Lelle I ship it" Luna teased

"Don't mess with the girl who knows you're crush on the pack" I threaten

"don't yo-" Luna got cut off,

"Who is it?" Preston asks,

"tell us" Mitch asks as well,

"Just joking I wouldn't tell" I reply.

Not feeling good so lucky I got a chapter out :P  
-I <3 Hasley and Tøp and Zella  
9  
Luna POV

I might have a little tiny crush on Plebston she knows but I can tell she likes Lachlan like it's easy to tell.

Preston POV

I have to admit I sorta liked Luna her Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and that laugh ...

Elle POV

Maybe I should of joked and said someone like Jerome .... I can tell Preston and her like each other but I'll leave them to find out them selves...

Time skip 

I hear a knock at the door and I look through the peephole and I see Ali and his 'gang'  
Shit shit shit how'd they find us  
I get everyone together 

"What The fuck are yo-" Mitch blared as I covered his mouth..  
"Ali and the others are outside" I whisper  
"how many" Mitch replies  
"Umm they have a crapton like 10" I mutter  
"How'd they get that much?"Mitch asks  
"Idk fans?" I respond unsure..  
We decided to wait and see ... Then we hear a crash 

"RUN!" I scream  
We bolt but I realise Lunas with us  
"Luna!"  
"yea" She responds  
"Can I borrow your phone?"  
"sure" she says  
I check the call log  
Call log  
Yesterday 9pm - Ali

That traitor!  
"Thanks" I throw the phone behind us  
"Get lost traitor!"  
"Elle I'd never betray you" she says  
"I checked your log" such a liar  
I knock her out we're still getting chased I realise they want me  
"DUDES RUN THE OTHER WAY"  
I point to my right  
"TRUST ME" I screamed  
They bolt that way but they are still following me I run for awhile until I see Ali in front of me  
Shit  
Darkness.

Should I put a cliffhanger nah I'll be nice for now....... 

I'm in a cell I see Ali in front of me I run to punch him but I'm chained up I hear a voice in my head  
You're not safe little girl you never are ...  
I feel sleepy but fight it I want to do what he says but I know I can't it's a lie it's a lie it's a lie (ali is the cake XD no ? Ok.) those words repeat until he leaves I have to find a way out or an ability at least I can try... I see someone but I don't know who they are they have a purple cape or hoodie or something they pass a syringe and a strange medicine I just yolo it who even cares...  
In dream  
I see the guy again  
"Elle you are in danger you have more than you know that elixir will teleport you back meet me at your old home from Seto..."  
Dream over 

Ali POV

"I TOLD YOU WE NEEDED THE MACHINE IDIOTS"

We were close very close they don't know but 1 of them is working for me Mr. Asf ...

Ugh Fudge my test I need to update I'm not gonna study and hopefully pass pls teachers have mercy  
-Plebston  
10  
(A/N Read the other chapters first because I changed a bit of it Also 100 read dafuq I just saw it now)

Lachlan POV

I didn't want to leave her but I did...after we saw they didn't follow us we walk for a while and see Elle on the ground she's breathing and her hearts beating so that's good. Right?

Elle POV

I wake up seeing the guys I tell them what happened.  
"How can you trust him?"Lachlan asked  
"I can't but he let me go..."I reply  
"Fine but I'm coming..." He says  
"Okay but if he wants you to leave you leave. Okay?"  
"Fine" he reluctantly agrees.

Timeskip*elevator music*

We arrive at my old place still like it was when I left that morning I see the figure  
"Hello ... Elle"He said  
"How'd you know my name" I replied  
"Oh yes you didn't find out , don't worry you'll know soon it will just take a while...Also Lachlan could you please leave for 5 minutes" He answered, Lachlan left hesitantly.  
"So why did you want me here?" I asked  
"Well... It's about your powers and your past..." He said hesitantly  
"Wait what do you mean?" I ask  
"Look Kenny lied you have more than you know you'll find out soon and for your past it's not real you'll find out soon that's all for now." He said as he disappeared , what did it mean?

TIMESKIP 

We got back to the others we stayed with Lachlan's friend Jay...  
"So what did that guy say" Jerome asked.  
"What guy?" I ask  
"Don't play dumb I have invisibility you know" Jerome replied  
"Fine he said something about my past and how it's not really what it was and said that I had more powers than I thought but probably a joke" I say as I play with my necklace.  
Preston looks at the necklace " Hey where'd you get that ?" He asked  
"My mother gave it to me before she died" I reply, I look at him and he shows me the same necklace but with a orange stone in the middle.  
Flashback

I was 5 at the time...  
"Presty come back here!" I yell  
"You'll never catch me!" He replies  
I see a man coming up to us as I try to tag Preston...  
"Elle Run!" He yells at me I didn't understand why but I ran  
I get back to the house my mother standing there  
"Elle you have to go for a little while I'm sorry Elle I promise I'll see you soon" She says  
"But why?"I ask  
"Trust me you'll know when you're older " She says as she gives me the necklace I climb into the car as we drive off she drops me off at the place... or adoption centre 

He was my brother all along...  
Flashback over

That's it for chapter cya  
-ElleDaBest

Also do you want longer chapters?  
11  
Decided I may as well put out another chapter expect more today in a few hours I'm just pump out chapters because why not?  
Elle POV  
All this time I can't believe that he was my brother I wonder if he remembers... Turns out I passed out for an hour I woke to see Preston there.  
"Ummmm...." I started  
"Yea I know"He said , well At Least I know why I have these abilities...  
I told everyone what my dream was about it seemed like a minute but it was a few hours , time goes quickly I think of what Seto said Kenny was lying you have more than you know was it real ? I don't know... I listen to tops 'blurryface' album my favourite is Stressed out and not today Stressed out sorta sums up my life sadly and not today well that's personal in a lot of ways. (A/N this is actually true for me *glares at popular people* probably know why)  
Music helps me escape a lot I still keep thinking ... Until I hear a scream from downstairs ... wait that's Lachlan's scream! I see his body lifeless on the floor a knife covered in blood and no one around the others left a while ago to get some food. I scream "LACHLAN DON'T LEAVE ME!" I see the light leave his eyes he says  
"I'll always love you..."  
"No! You can't leave me!" I bed it's too late he's dead I cry on his lifeless body my tears becoming a waterfall I suddenly see I faint spark as I keep sobbing suddenly I bright light erupts and I see Lachlan's eyes open...  
"OH MY GOODNESS I THOUGHT I LOSS YOU" I scream as I hug him, "I thought you died!"  
"I think I did a guy came behind me and stabbed me in the chest" he looks down at his chest he's fine no blood or anything "how the fudge!"  
"I don't know either!" I exclaim, "But I don't care as long as I have you..." I kiss him he kissed back we kiss for what seems like hours even though it was barely a minute.  
"Elle?" He asks,  
"Yea?"I reply,  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asks,  
"Yes!" I scream as I hug him.  
It's perfect.  
??? POV  
"You failed me." He says,  
"I know he should of died..." I reply  
"Look she has more than she knows we don't need her to uncover that do we the plan was to kill Lachlan to make her useless then we grab her but now look what you've done!"He yells  
"I promise it won't happen again..."I beg  
"I hope not"He replied

Dat 2% life I wouldn't kill Lachlan I wouldn't be able to write it I've already had Preston die 2 and Lachlan die 4 times in a fanfic I'm a softy I can't read or write it without crying in fact when someone dies in a fanfic I watch all there vids to tell myself they didn't die o 1% better go Bai  
-ElleDaBest

Quick edit it's a short chapter but I'm starting a 1000+ (actually 700+ cuz my fingers hurt like crazy from typing on a phone) chapter now I'm gonna make chapters till my phone dies.  
12  
Oooooo 700+ words  
Well fudge me I have no ideas so brb gonna brainstorm... Yas I have something! Edit: Omfg forgot Ikky Vikky Sticky with the hotel part oops  
Elle POV  
I wake up early I hear someone downstairs talking I sneak down there and catch some of the conversation  
I'll get them today don't worry  
You better get them  
I will  
I bolt upstairs again were they talking about me? Don't be dumb Elle of course they were , great now you're talking to yourself, I couldn't catch whose voice it was, I'll just have to be careful today let me think who it could be.  
Lachlan-He slept with me.  
Mitch-Could be  
Jerome-Could be  
Rob-Went to see his girlfriend last night and isn't coming back till tomorrow  
Preston-Probably not but could be  
Vikk-Stayed with the Sidemen for a week coming tomorrow  
I found a message on my phone it says "Meet me at your old home"-Seto . I decide to go when I got there I saw a book on the ground I picked it up and read a bit before bringing it back it says in one part 'There will be someone who stands out amongst others who has more powers and thinks differently someone who is unstoppable' Unstoppable my butt.  
So now I just have to make sure I'm not around Mitch , Jerome or Preston when I'm alone should be easy I decided to look on my phone at the news until I get a text from an unknown number  
12:00 pm  
Hand yourself to Ali or Lachlan dies your choice  
(A/N Omg I just wrote 200 words more and wattpad deleted it ugh y u do dis)  
I need to get Lachlan no matter what even if I have to turn myself in I get to Ali's place and I can see the cell Lachlan is in 3 guards 1 is Seto he sees me and winks as if to say I won't kill you. I know what I'm gonna do I'll sneak behind 1 guard knock him out same with the next grab the keys and get Little Lachy. It goes well but the 2nd guard saw me but I still got him I see Lachlan look up his frown turning into a smile.

Lachlan POV

I went to Chipotle because why wouldn't I (A/N Sorta True for Lachlan XD) before I unlocked the car I felt someone punch me I fell then I saw wait Jerome!?  
"Why?" I squeak before I black out  
I wake up in a cell seeing 3 guards well this is great.  
I see Elle knock 2 guards out the 3rd one watching the 3rd was that guy who had to 'talk' to Elle. I don't trust him but at least he didn't kill her. 

Seto POV

Elle should be careful she doesn't even know the truth yet... The truth? She actually is unique in a way all of us have abilities like she does but only a few people have what Elle has which is abilities but a lot she's like a god but she can discover on her own I can only guide her...I plan to help Elle because I was a family friend of her actual family  
Flashback  
"Don't worry I'll keep her safe from anyone that wants to hurt her" I say  
"Good she's to powerful when she can control it is when you can stop but don't tell her that she needs to find out on her own..." Karen replied.  
Flashback over  
(A/N 500 down 500 to go doing this on a phone sucks)

Elle POV 

"Elle!" Lachlan says as we approach the house.  
"Yea" I reply  
"Jerome bright me to the a he's a traitor!" He tells me  
"I knew it!"I scream in fury.

"Jerome!" I say while Lachlan hides  
"Yea?" He says as I knock him out me and Lachlan put him in the car and carry him close to Ali's but not to close we leave im there and drive off.  
When we get back I explain what he did when I get a call from wait , Seto!? How'd he get my number?  
I pick up "How'd you get my phone number ?" I ask  
"No time to chat run Ali's coming for you with a crap ton of people!"  
He warns and hangs up.  
"Guys we need to leave," I say  
"Why?" Mitch asks I explain what Seto says as we leave we get a 3 rooms at a hotel for a few days it's Me and Lachlan in 1 , Mitch and Vikk in another and Rob and Preston in the last room. Why does he want me? I think of reasons until I remember the time Lachlan got stabbed...wait I cried on him I grab a razor blade and cut myself and then think of sad things like my life. A tear forms and drops the cut not even there anymore... I wonder if that's all I think until I hear a scream...

I'm sorry I can't do 1000 on a phone so 700 enjoy that might might put another up tomorrow Bai  
-ElleDaBest  
13  
(A/N I H8 writers block)  
Elle POV  
It was coming from Preston and Robs room, I rush to the room seeing 3 body's on the floor Lachlan , Rob and Preston I scream and cry I try to revive them but it doesn't work I feel a pain in my chest, the darkness consumes me.

 

I scream I'm in my bed it was a horrible nightmare Lachlan woke up and comforted me, this never used to happen

Next Morning

I woke up later than normal I get dressed in some jeans and a twenty one pilots tee. I see a note on a table  
Hey Elle,  
We found a place to stay it's at *Insert Address* see you there -Lachlan  
It wasn't far so I decided to walk when I got there I saw Mitch screaming his head off Preston crying and Lachlan breaking down...  
"What happened?!" I ask/scream  
"They killed Rob" Preston screamed  
"and Vikk!" Lachlan said I run inside to see a lifeless Rob and Vikk I start crying , because I cry easily even reading or think about ska stranger dying makes me a waterfall. I look at Preston who's screaming at Rob to wake up I run over to them there's the light again... same thing happened to Vikk but after that happens I see Rob kissing Preston I can't stop the inner fangirl  
"#POOFLESS" I scream, they both glare at me  
"#LELLE" They scream back,  
" Sorry I can't stop the inner fangirl" I apologise,  
Lachlan kisses me and I kiss back until...  
"Get a room!" Mitch yells  
"Way to ruin the moment Mitch," Lachlan says,

I look at Rob and Preston making out and snap a photo #Poofless is real!!! Within seconds people are commenting and liking Rob pulls away and checks his phone seeing the post, he charges at me to grab the phone I pass it to Lachlan knowing they can't out run him ... and they couldn't.

The next day 

I see a message on my phone from another Unknown Number  
There's something for you at *Insert address* -Seto  
May as well have a look... When I arrive there's a book looks realllllllllly old like 1000 years old with a bunch of dust on it I take it back to the house hoping no one notices... The book says 'Secret' something on the front. After reading a few pages I find a page very interesting there will be some people who are different from others who have a different mind these people are what I call outsiders only a few have ever been found they have lots of abilities but they think In other ways and question everything.  
That sums me up I've always questioned like  
everything I just shrug it off like I don't know anything about this 'Seto' guy.

I walk to the bathroom with my razor none of this wouldn't of happened if you were dead. I take the blade and cut myself multiple times until I see black...

I see a women  
"Hello Elle" she says  
"Who are you" I ask  
"I'm your actual mother" the women replies "You're not meant to die yet, the boys especially Preston and Lachlan would miss you you must wake up."  
"How?"I reply confused  
"Just try" she says before she leave I see a light I run towards it I see myself on a hospital bed and Lachlan sitting there breaking down "Please wake up" I hear him whisper I have to wake up I can't leave him...

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I'm in a room with a guy... wait no Lachlan sitting there. 

"Oh my goodness you're okay!" He screams with excitement, the nurse walks in "Hello you should be okay to leave whenever you want but you have been in a coma for a month." She says. Geez a month! Didn't know it was that long "This man here was practically been here 24/7" She says looking at Lachlan.

Timeskip

When me and Lachlan get back Preston gets up and straight away hugs me (A/N In a brotherly way I'm so gonna ship poofless in this.)  
"Well someone missed me," I say  
"Well duh is boring without a whining girl here," He says  
"What about Mitch?" I say  
"Shots fired!" Lachlan yells out.

That's all it was just a filler real stuff happens in the next one. I'm working on the next right now and I'll upload it asap Edit: I'm staying up till 4 am because of the sdmn live stream so while I wait I'm grind some chapters  
-Elledabest  
14  
(A/N I wasn't gonna update because I had writers block but then I read all da Fanfics.) EDIT: OMFG I FUDGED UL BIG TIME RIP ( Forgot a IMPORTANT part of the book :( rip.) 

Elle POV  
After the banter last night I passed out next to Little Lachy , he looks so cute when he's asleep! I hear a knock at the door and through the peephole I see... Wait! Jerome?! 

"What are you doing here?!" I basically spat,  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't of helped Ali, he said a bunch of lies and tricked me just please let me back!" He begged, I let him in and saw the guys staring "What is he doing here?" Mitch asked , Jerome told them what he told me they (after 200 years of begging from Jerome) forgave him.

I go upstairs and look at Twitter not much happening until I see Mitch and Jerome making out. Picture time ! Oooooo #Merome I write.. They see me and I scream " Enjoy the fanfic writers! " as I run off.

 

Time skip because why not -____-

I go down stairs after watching a live stream at 3:30 am , I feel dizzy and tired then I pass out... 

Lachlan POV

"Hello, Lachlan" I see a guy who looks like that 'Seto' , "Look this is a dream but it's about Elle she's in danger keep a watch on her..." 

Dream over 

I woke up late as usual, I see Elle sleeping , probably watched the Sidemen live stream last night , I mean this morning... I grab some sweat pants and a shirt now caring how I look... I make some pancakes because I was to tired to drive to Chipotle.

TIMESKIP * Preston turns into a lava Nyan cat and flies into the pop tart Galaxy Idek XD*

Elle finally woke up but she's acting odd like super strange... Like giggling and talking to no one it's super weird.

Elle POV

I can't control myself I don't know how to stop it I should of read that darn book more. I try to do anything but I give up and wait.

Time skip 

After 1000000000 hours of me giggling I got control I told Lachlan what happened and went straight to that book that Seto gave me.

People who are like this who do not know how to control it can be dangerous and crazy they will react in 3 ways  
A - Craziness  
B - Tiredness  
C - Dangerous

Whelp turns out I'm a crazy person surprise surprise... I hear Lachlan call for me down stairs I see fire and Ali only Ali he has Lachlan....  
LISTEN TO SONG NOW CLICK DAT BUTTON

He has a gun.... It's loaded I see his finger on the trigger he wouldn't would he?  
"Come with me or he dies!" Ali yells, you might think just use your powers, I haven't been able to use them for a day now...  
"Fine I'll come," I say  
"Elle! don't!" Lachlan screams, Ali pulled the trigger anyways I rush to him he's losing blood Ali left and I call 000( or 911 or whatever you call it in USA or where ever you are). They arrive quickly I follow him to the hospital when he gets there and I can finally see him see him he looks horrible... I hear I long beep and rush to get a doctor screaming and screaming they get to him they said he died... I look at him... The steady beat stops he opens his eyes I call a doctor they rush to him he looks confused both Lachlan and the doctor , it goes in a blur he's better that's all that matters they said he was surely dead....they were wrong... "Stay with me?" I ask "Always" he replies...  
I KNOW ITS NOT LONG I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK PLS DUD  
-ElleDaBest  
15  
Elle POV

I thought I was going to lose him... I can't live without him honestly I can't even think of life without him anymore.

Ali POV

He was supposed to die he should of died...

The plan was we stab him because she's nothing without him. But somehow he lived, how does this boy do it?!

Elle POV

Ali has taken this too far we have to kill him no matter what, Lachlan is getting released right now...

Time skip 'till back at there place

This darn book that Seto gave to me better be useful, before I can touch the book I see Lachlan following me...  
"Hey dud!"I said,  
He didn't say a thing at all, he just stood there before he passed out.

Lachlan POV

I look around I see nothing but darkness and a light I walk towards it until something stops me I see nothing there but I can't get past it... Why do all these things have to happen...  
"Hello Lachlan" I hear a voice,  
"Ummm Hello?" I reply uncertain who it is, I see a women  
"I'm Elle and Preston's mother you aren't supposed to be here Ali gave you some kind of poison not anything to make you die but just so you'd pass out and get Elle worried again," she explained,  
"So how do I wake up?" I asked,  
"You just try" she says before fading away...

"He's waking up!" A girl screams, she has brown hair and hazel eyes but I don't know who she is,  
"Who are you?" I question, she breaks into tears  
"Y-your-"  
"Elle just give him some time" A man with a beard says,  
And that's when I pass out....

Elle POV

I became depressed and started cutting again Lachlan passed out again and has been out for a month I'm wondering if he will ever wake up.....

Not long I know I know but I made something at least  
16  
First Time writing on laptop :D

Elle POV

It's been a month they think he's never going to wake up... I won't let it happen I'm nothing with him he was my everything and I never told him. Not once. Ali left as alone for a while but arrocing to Seto hes gonna attack again, they know im weak thats why they probably wanted to try to kill Lachlan Either way they can have me i have nothing to live for right now.

Then the phone rang probably the hospital saying they are gonna turn off life support and me begging them not to again, but it was nothing like that.

"Is this Lachlan's girlfriend?" they say that everytime but i just go with it

"yes"

"He's woken up" The nurse said, it's about time I can't do anything without him, "But-" 

"But what?" I started getting nervous 

"He has amnesia" Those were the words I've feared... for the past month and now I've heard them...

"Will he get his memory back soon?" I asked nervously

"We , don't know," she said. He has to get his memory back he can't go on like this forever...  
I need him

Time skip 

"Umm hi what room is Lachlan powers in?" I ask

"Room 691" she replied 

I see him there as I go in I hear the words that I've feared 

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Elle your friend." I say  
I see his eye he looks like he's dead he's not saying anything or moving...

"I remember..."  
17  
Elle POV

"Nurse!" I yell, he shouldn't of got it back it can't be, it's almost impossible...  
Time skip  
"Ok, good new! He looks alright to go but me might act weirdly for a few hours," She said,

In the ride back Lachlan keeps saying things he's never told anyone like he's drunk or something...

We get back and everyone is thrilled to see Lachlan.. 

"Ok we need to attack Ali a-" Preston started oh god no not again, and of course my old friend Ali...  
"Ugh just a normal day getting attacked by a angry youtuber" I say 

Somehow Mitch Jerome Vikk and Rob dropped down still breathing and a pulse basically sleeping,  
I see Ali aiming a gun at Lachlan I somehow move the bullet... I feel my body slowly getting higher and my hands glow stronger.  
"Shit this wasn't suppose to happen yet unless," I hear Ali mumble, " It was him..." I feel a power surge throughout me and using that power I focus on Ali, A rush of Electricity and fire go towards him... He becomes nothing...

 

WORKING ON EPILOGUE RN EXPECT ASAP  
Epilogue  
Shortly after  
Listen to song while reading  
(LACHLAN POV)

It's been 1 month since Elle killed Ali... The others like Choco and Nooch turned out to be forced into this or killed..

I was going to ask Elle to be my girlfriend after a few dates,

"Hey Lachlan what did Ya want?" 

"Elle ever since I saw you I loved you It never stopped and never will, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Of course" she yelled while jumping in joy...

6 months later Elle POV

"Just lemme take it off!" I begged

"Wait, ok 3 2 1" He said

I see him on 1 knee wait is he? Will he? OMG!

"Elle Elizabeth Dunn  
There's all the light in the world, and there's the sparkle in your eyes.  
There's all the happiness in the world, and there's the smile that spread across your lips.  
There's all the words in the world, and there's nothing that I could say.

I like it when you look at me with dreamy eyes,  
because nothing compares to it.  
Not the stars and the moon,  
not the rains and the rainbows,  
not the mighty mountains and the oceans,  
not the flowers and the butterflies,  
not the cold mountain breeze,  
not even the radiant smile of a child.

You are the only thing I ever really wanted.  
And that's the sin that can't be forgiven  
that I hadn't done what was necessary.  
It feels like insanity, because there's no sense to it,  
nothing but pain and wasted pain...

Truth be told I'll always want you.  
Until every sun goes dark in every sky,  
until I am nothing more than long forgotten cosmic dust,  
I will want you.  
And even then in all of nothingness,  
will linger the longing.

I am going to say this only once,  
I love you,  
In this lifetime, the last and the next  
within the confines of insanity, maybe.

I don't know why  
maybe because you are the reason  
I wake up every morning  
to realize the dream  
I had the previous night.

If there is anything that I would like to say,  
is Will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOODNESS YES OF COURSE SI ALWAYS I DO YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I scream before kissing him.....

PRESENT DAY 3rd person POV 

Rob and Preston ended up getting married and adopting a child named Rose,

Mitch and Jerome got together,

Vikk found a girlfriend,

And now it was time for Lachlan and Elle to get married 

She walked down the isle with her Long Dress and veil...

To say the magic words,

To be together forever,

(Yes there's a lot before but I'm lazy)

"Lachlan Power do you take Elle Elizabeth Dunn to be your wife?" 

"I do"

"Elle Elizabeth Dunn do you take Lachlan Power to be your husband?"

"Heck yea, oops sorry I mean I do" 

Everyone cracks up laughing.

It's perfect 

5 years later

Lachlan and Elle had a boy who is  
4 named Tyler, Lachlan and the pack still did YouTube and and was a great father...

Lachlan was perfect  
Tyler was perfect  
Life was perfect  
Everything was perfect

And it all started by getting

Kidnapped By The Pack

ITS OVER I hope you enjoyed this story my first ever


End file.
